Cam Clarke
Cameron A. Clarke (born November 6, 1957 in Burbank, California) is an American voice actor, made famous for his many starring roles in popular video games, animated television and film. He is the son of horror B movie actor and director Robert Clarke. His mother is Alyce Driggs, one of the famous "King Sisters" (a stage name the family used), the Mormon singing quartet from Salt Lake City, who had their own television variety show from 1965-69. In Latter Day Saint circles, Cam Clarke is best known as the original "Jimmy Flinders" character during the 1970s, from the hit LDS musical, Saturday's Warrior. Clarke is perhaps best known for his roles as Shotaro Kaneda in Katsuhiro Otomo's Akira (1988), Max Sterling and Lancer in the 1985 Robotech series, Rigadon in Around the World with Willy Fog in 1986, Dogtanian in Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds in 1985, Leonardo and Rocksteady in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, Bron in ''The Land Before Time'' TV series, and Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. He is a part-time announcer for Disney Channel as well. Selected works Anime Roles * Akira (film) Shotaro Kaneda (1989 Streamline dub) * Around the World with Willy Fog - Rigadon * Bleach (manga) - Yasochika Iemura * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Dogtanian * Duel Masters - Toru, Shori, Stu: Game Announcer #2 * Robotech (1985) TV Series (voice) Lancer, Maximillian Sterling * G-Force: Guardians of Space (1986) (voice) - Dirk Daring, Red Impulse * Naruto: Aoi Rakusho * Naruto Special: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! - Suien Animated Roles * Aladdin (television series) - Additional Voices * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes - Igor, Tomacho * Avatar the Last Airbender - Lao Bei Fong (in "The Blind Bandit") * Back at the Barnyard - Freddy the Ferret (all episodes, 2007-2008) * Big Hero 6 - Additional Voices * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Ooze (1990-1993), Additional Voices * Clifford the Big Red Dog - Machavelli, Mr. Mark Howard, Mr. Dink, Ad Announcer * Clifford's Puppy Days - Mr. Mark Howard * Cow and Chicken - Additional Voices * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! - Additional Voices * Denver, the Last Dinosaur - Mario, Shades * Dino-Riders - Additional Voices * Disney's House of Mouse - Simba * EeK! The Cat (1992) TV Series (voice) Additional Voices * Gargoyles (TV series) - Young Gillecomgain * God, the Devil and Bob - * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (TV special) - Austin Bucks * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV series) - He-Man/Prince Adam * Megas XLR Season 2 Episode 10 (A Clockwork Megas) - Bot #32/Robot/Bot #101 * Mr. Bogus - Mr. Bogus * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island - Beau * Snoopy!: The Musical - Snoopy * Spider-Man (1994 TV series) - Mister Fantastic * Tales from the Crypt (TV series) - Dudley Pig * The California Raisins - Bebop * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 cartoon) - Leonardo (TMNT), Rocksteady, Mung * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - Singerm, Additional Voices * The Land Before Time (TV series) - Bron * The Lion King 1 1/2 - Additional Voices * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Simba (singing voice) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Flounder * The Mask: The Animated Series - Putty Thing * The Spectacular Spider-Man (TV series) - Molten Man * The Tick (TV series) - Die Fledermaus (The Tick), Fishboy: Lost Prince of Atlantis * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat - Additional Voices * Timon and Pumbaa - Simba * Where's Waldo? (TV series) - Additional Voices * W.I.T.C.H. (TV series) - Dean Collins Live-Action Roles * Flip That House - Narrator * Walker: Texas Ranger - A.R.T. * Troops (film) - Captain Jyanix Bach * Underdog (film) - Supershep, Little Brown Dog Movie Roles * Akira (film) - Shotaro Kaneda (1989 Streamline pictures dub) * Barnyard (film) - Freddy The Ferret * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie - Robert the Terrible, The King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride - Simba (singing voice) Video Game Roles * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - Fayard, Vahn, Additional Voices * Baldur's Gate 2 - Drizzt Do'Urden, Aran Linvail, Additional Voices * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury - Bakuryu, Cronos * Call of Duty: United Offensive - Pvt. Anderson, Additional Voices * Champions of Norrath - * Champions: Return to Arms - * Crimson Sea '' - Shahanai * ''Dark Cloud 2 - Dark Element, Dr. Jamming * Doom 3 - IPN Newscaster, Additional Voices * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires '' - Zhou Yu * ''EOE: Eve of Extinction - Josh Calloway * Escape from Monkey Island - Clive the Jambalaya Tourist, Meathook * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Anthony the Paige, Custodian * Eternal Sonata - Prince Crescendo * EverQuest II - Assistant Tillheel, Captain Santis, Vondorinsarnoo, Generic Male Kerran Merchant, Generic Male High Elf Merchant, Generic Male Wood Elf Merchant, Generic Male Halfling Merchant, Generic Male Amygdalan Enemy, Generic Male Dark Elf Enemy, Generic Male Dragon Enemy, Generic Male Ettin Enemy, Generic Male Froglok Enemy, Generic Male Ghost Enemy, Generic Male Golem Enemy * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Vault Man, Patrol, Plasma, Kamikaze Robot * Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist - Freddy Pharkas * Galleon - Sultan * God of War II - Hercules * Grandia II - Ryudo, Father Carius, Risotto * Gungrave Overdose - Juji Kabane, Richard Wong * Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction - General Ross and Doc Samson * Jade Empire - Sky, Si Pat, Additional Voices * Kessen II - Zhou Yu. * Kessen III - Mitsuhide Akechi (Uncredited) * Killer7 - Andrei Ulmeyda * Kingdom Hearts II - Simba * Kingdom Of Paradise - Kairoku, Hokaku * La Pucelle: Tactics - Yattanya * Legaia 2: Duel Saga - Lang * Lord Of The Rings: Battle For Middle Earth II - Rise Of The Witch King - King Arveleg * Mass Effect '' - Private Fredericks, Additional Voices * ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Additional Voices * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Thor (Marvel Comics), Daredevil (Marvel Comics), Weasel (comics) * Metal Gear Solid - Liquid Snake, "Master" McDonnell Miller * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Liquid Snake, "Master" McDonald Miller * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Liquid Snake * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Liquid Snake (flashbacks) * Neverwinter Nights - Various * Painkiller (video game) - Daniel * Painkiller: Battle Out Of Hell - Daniel * Quest for Glory IV - Domovoi, Gypsy Davy, Nikolai * Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Nazi Soldier #4 * Rise of the Dragon - William Blade Hunter * Robotech: Battlecry - Jack Archer * Shadow Of Rome - Marcus Brutus * Shark Tale (video game) - Eel Boss, Teenboy Fish, Paper-Sales Fish * Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix - Anthony Michaels * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage - Puck * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Additional Voices * Tales of Legendia - Will Raynard * Tales of Symphonia - Kratos Aurion * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Kratos Aurion * Tales of Vesperia - Kratos Aurion * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Kratos Aurion * Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven - * Wild Arms 4 - Scythe, Tony, Goblins * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Blood Elf Male, Kael'thas, Medivh, Nexus-Prince Shaffar, Malygos * Yakuza (video game) - Additional Voices Additional crew * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers - ADR loop group * Mulan II - ADR loop group * Tarzan II - ADR loop group * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time - ADR loop group Audiobook * The Mystery of Smuggler's Cove (1985) Hardy Boys audiobook - All characters Music In 1999, Clarke released Inside Out, a romantic / adult contemporary cover album. It had a peculiar twist: Clarke subtly modified certain lyrics to sing under his own perspective as a gay man. Trivia * Frequently works alongside fellow voice actor Quinton Flynn. As of mid-2005, he and Flynn have appeared in fourteen projects together. * Nephew of jazz pianist and orchestra leader Buddy Cole. Half-brother of composer and piano Lex DeAzevedo. * Lifelong friend of Shawn Southwick, the wife of television talk show host Larry King. * Currently the national spokesman for online service NetZero. * Though he frequently does voiceovers for video games, Clarke claims the last video game he spent any significant amount of time playing was Pong in the early 1970s. In one interview, when asked if he plays video games, Cam claims that he does not have the dexterity to play them because at the time he was growing up, video games were either scarce or simply did not exist. That is why he decided to do voices for various entertainment mediums including video games instead of choosing to play video games. * His favorite role has been that of Die Fledermaus in The Tick. * Because of limitations placed upon voice actors by their unions, they often must take work under pseudonyms to avoid penalties. Clarke has been credited under the names James Flinders, Jimmy Flinders, and Cam Clark in various roles. External links * Official website Clarke, Cam